Abusive Life: Remake
by Ikran
Summary: What if Kate had a disastrous life? Drama, Horror, crime, family, tragedy, suspense, and hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

August 21, 2012.

It was a cold starry night in Jasper City. Nothing big was happening, everything was going normal in the city, except for a small two story house in one of the neighborhoods near the city.

"What the fuck did you say, you little fucking tramp?!" A drunken man yelled with fury.

"I-I di-didn't say anything!" A young female yelled back at him.

"Shut the fuck up you lying bitch!" The guy slapped the hell out of the girl, sending her into the wall behind her. "Now go to your fucking room and stay there you bitch!"

The girl quickly got to her feet and ran up the stairs to her room with a bloody face. When the girl ran into her room, she quickly locked the door behind her. She slowly walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Th-This really hurts." She silently spoke as she rubbed her face.

She walked away from the mirror to see her blonde hair, brown eyes, and white skinned face. She slowly got undressed so she could take a shower. When she pulled off her clothes it revealed many bruises that were caused by the beatings of his foster parents. The girl slowly got into the shower and turned the water on; upon impact of the water, she flinched and bit her lip in pain. When she got done with her small shower, she got out and put on her night clothes after she dried herself off.

The girl, after she got dressed, walked over to her bed and laid flat on it, staring at the ceiling. A second later, she reached under her bed and slowly pulled a knife out, flicking the blade out, and just stared at its sharpness. She got to thinking about her life, how she hated it. "Why did my parents put me in foster care? Why did I get put into this hell hole? Why does it seem that everyone hates me? When can I get out of this?!". The girl thought about this a lot, she thought about it so much, every night she pulls this knife out from under her bed and stares at the sharp blade in front of her like she's doing now. The only thing keeping her from holding her arm up and slicing it to allow her blood to flow out of her body was the fact that she was afraid of dying.

When she got done staring at it, she sighed heavily, and curled up on her bed. She cried herself to sleep.

The next day. August 22, 2012.

The girl groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to wake up for this. She didn't want to go through another four years of hell, especially in a new school where no one knows her. She wanted to be finished with school, if she lives that long that is. She slowly put her feet onto the floor and stared at her dresser that contained her clothes.

"First day of being a freshman…in a new school with new people." She stood up and walked over towards her dresser.

She pulled the drawer out and started getting out some new clothes to wear. All the clothes that she had made her look like she was a tomboy. She pulled out a baggy white shirt, some blue jeans, a baggy grey zip up jacket, a new pair of panties, and a pair of white socks. She had no reason to wear a bra as she technically had no tits to show off.

She got dressed, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, put some deodorant on, some cologne on instead of perfume, and looked at the small clock next to her bed after she got done getting ready. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She grabbed her binder and walked out of her room, closing the door, and started her descend down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she looked around, saw her foster mother on the couch, passed out, with the tv on in front of her. She looked around some more to see if she could spot him. She didn't so she took her chance and started walking towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" She heard a drunken voice behind her.

She whined a little before turning around to see her drunk foster dad in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a bottle of bud light.

"I-I'm heading to school." She told him.

"I don't see why you even fo teh that fupid place, yo so fucking stupid, nuthin can halp you, you fuckin tomboy lookin bitch!." He threw his glass bottle at her.

The girl didn't move as she let the bottle slam against the left side of her stomach. She had to stay still otherwise he would've came at her. He nodded his head and wobbled back into the kitchen. She held the left side of her stomach in pain as she slowly headed to the door.

When the girl walked out the door, she started her walk towards the school. It wasn't that far from her house which was nice.

The girl soon arrived at the new school she was attending. It was near 7:00 A.M as it took her thirty minutes to get here. She looked at all the people flooding the school already. She sighed, holding her binder as she started walking towards the building, trying her best to keep from drawing attention to herself.

"J-Just keep calm, no one's going to bother you, you're just a new student in a new school, this is going to be bad.." The girl already knew it.

She started walking into the building, seeing students huddled in groups talking. She pulled a sheet out of her binder and looked at all of her classes that she had and what their room numbers were.

Homeroom Room 405.

First period: Geometry, Room 405.

Second period: Reading, Room 304.

Third period: Environmental Science, Room 460.

Fourth period: P.E, Gym.

Fifth period: Study, Room 420.

Sixth period: History, Room 419.

Seventh Period: Drivers E.D, Room 320.

She slipped the paper back into her binder and started looking for her homeroom.

"Well well, it would seem that we have a new male student in our freshman class." A voice called out behind her.

She stopped and slowly turned around to see a group of three kids standing there. They all looked like freshman as well. The one that spoke to her was tall, slim, had black hair, blue eyes, and white skin. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, grey shoes, and a black belt.. One of the others had blonde hair, green eyes, slim, kinda short, but not that short, and white skin. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes, no belt. The last one had brown hair, blue eyes, was kinda taller than the rest, and he had white skin. Now the last guy was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, and a black pair of shoes with a white belt.

"I've never seen you before, even when we were in middle school." The first guy spoke. "You do know what we do to new kids, right?"  
"Oh boy Viper." The tall one spoke.

"I..I d-don't know…?" The girl made her voice sound like a guy.

"We give them swirlies." Viper cracked his knuckles.

"Viper, leave the kid alone or the seniors will be giving your ass a swirlie." Another voice called out as they started walking towards the group.

"You know what we do to newbies in our class, Humphrey." Viper glared at him.

"Well we're in highschool dumbass. You can't act like a badass because your ass will be taken down by the seniors if they hear about it." Humphrey walked up beside the girl.

"You always ruin the fun." Viper growled before turning around, throwing his hands up a bit. "Come on guys, let's leave blonde here with Humphrey, his savior."

Humphrey had grey hair, baby blue eyes, the same height as the girl, slim, white skin, and...not only that, but he did look feminine in a way, but it was hard to tell if he WAS actually a girl instead of a boy.

"You alright?" Humphrey asked the girl.

"Y...yeah..thank you." The girl told him with her male voice.

"What's your name kid?" He asked her.

The girl thought about it for a second.

"...Um th-the name's….Leo…" She lied to him.

"Well you're welcome, Leo. The names Humphrey, but I gotta get to homeroom, well find it, and do some things, see you around." He told her as he left.

She watched him leave before she slowly started finding her class all while thinking that she has some people thinking that she was a guy named Leo.. From the distance Viper was staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed.

August 29, 2012. 6:20 A.M.

CRASH! SMASH!

"YOU LITTLE TRAMP! I SHOULD'VE NEVER MARRIED YOU, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" "Leos" foster father screamed as he was destroying things left and right in the kitchen.

"AT LEAST I'M GETTING PLEASURE IN BED YOU LITTLE DICK PIECE OF SHIT!" The foster mother screamed.

"I HAVE A BIG DICK AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" The foster father screamed.

Upstairs, Leo was getting ready for school.

"...I already hate it there." She whispered to herself as she got dressed.

The Monday that passed, August 27, Viper caught her off guard and gave her what he believed Leo should've gotten when she first got there. Only, instead of a swirlie, Viper and his crew beat the shit out of her in the boys bathroom which lead to them shoving her face into the toilet afterwards. To Leo's luck, they didn't figure out that she was actually a girl. If they did, there'd be no telling what they would've done to her. They kept her face unharmed, but wet once they were done so it would've looked like she splashed water on her face. No one got busted and Leo just went on with the normal day, people staring at her. She didn't encounter Humphrey that day either. What could she have expected, being he was the principal's son and being the new freshman quarterback for the football team.

Leo grabbed her binder and started heading down stairs. Cautiously walking down the stairs, she looked at the messed up living room. She saw her two foster parents face to face, screaming from the top of their lungs at each other. She slowly started to make her way towards the door until her foster dad threw a glass vase right at it.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!" He screamed.

"I uh...sc-school." Leo told her.

"Gah get the hell out of here!" Her foster mom yelled at her.

The two went back to arguing at each other. Leo, after she walked out the door, heard the dad yell "YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE CARE OF THAT FUCKING BRAT ALONE?! SHE'S WAY TO EXPENSIVE AND SO WORTHLESS, I WOULDN'T EVEN TAKE NOTICE IF SHE DIED! THE DAMN GIRL THINKS SHE'S A FUCKING BOY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Almost to tears, Leo quickly started her walk to school.

When she arrived on the school grounds it was almost time for breakfast to end. She saw cars start to pull into the parking lot. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Humphrey get out of one of the vehicles along with his father. She kept on walking towards the double doors leading into the building until she was stopped. Her arms were quickly grabbed, not even bothering to resist as it would be in vain, she was taken aside to where no one would see them. Viper and his gang were the ones that dragged her over there.

"Hey there, Leo." Viper grinned at him.

"U-Uh...hi…" Leo whimpered quietly.

"I don't know what it is about you, but we love beating the shit out of you." He told her with an evil grin.

"I-I u-uh…" She went to run away, but was instantly dragged back and slammed into the wall.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked her as he sucker punched her stomach.

She bit her lip in pain as the group in front of her started beating the shit out of her lower body. They threw her down onto the ground and started kicking her stomach and stomping her they were doing this, no one knew this was happening so it couldn't have been stopped. The gang had a blast for a couple of minutes before they stopped and helped her up onto her feet.

"Alright, it's time to get to homeroom. Good luck getting there." Viper slapped her back as hard as he could, causing her to fall to her knees.

Leo stayed there on her knees, holding her stomach in pain as she couldn't speak for the moment. The pain was to much for her that it caused her to not be able to make a sound. She eventually had to get up. When she stood up her body ached in pain, she tried her best to hide it, she tried her best to keep from screaming out in pain when she could actually manage to do that.

When she entered her homeroom, some people stared at her as she slowly walked to her desk and sat down, laying her head down.

After school Leo was feeling a little better, the pain was gone. She kept her head down again as she walked out the school doors, teens rushing by her to get to their car or bus. Viper so happened to bump into her.

"I'll get you tomorrow you little shithead." He told her as he punched her side, causing her to trip and fall face first onto the sidewalk.

When she got up on her knees, she held her nose as blood started oozing out from between her fingers. That small fall broke her nose. She stood up, just holding her nose as she felt her warm blood drizzle down her hands.

"Hey, Leo! Are you alright?" A voice called out from behind her.

She pulled her hand away from her nose only to reveal the broken nose that was upon her face. Without the pressure of her hand, more blood started oozing out of her nose as she just sat there on her knees, unable to show any pain for some reason. She turned towards the voice that called out from behind her to see Humphrey jogging over towards her.

"Woah dude, what happened to your nose?" Humphrey asked as he helped her up. "Are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine...i-it...barely hurts...I...I..I..just...f-fell…" She told him, looking away.

"Uh...um, let's just get you to the school nurse, she should still be here." Humphrey put his hand on her back and started leading her towards the nurse's office.

"Mom! Are you still here?!" Humphrey called out as they walked into the nurse's office.

"I'm still here Humphrey. What do you need? I thought you were riding with your father?" His mom called out as she walked into her office, looking at the two. "Oh my, what happened to you deary?"

"...I...fell…" She told her.

"Well then let me get this fixed up for you." Humphreys mother told her.

They spent some time fixing her nose up, putting a bandage on it, snapping it back into place, all that good stuff. When they got done, Humphreys mom contacted her foster dad, who seemed so nice on the phone because he didn't want to show his true colors, about why Leo didn't come home. Humphrey was going to be taking her home. When Humphrey dropped her off, she slowly walked inside her house as Humphrey drove off. She was met with her foster dad standing near the door, waiting for her with a messed up house behind him. Her eyes went wide a little as he glared at her.

"You stupid bitch." He glared at her. "She left me...now I have to deal with you myself. You caused this!"

The door shut behind her from her accidentally pushing it closed. He grabbed her by the neck and started choking her and throwing her around, beating her lower body as she was desperately trying to get air into her lungs. She didn't care if she was getting beaten, she only wanted to fill her lungs up with fresh air. When she could no longer hold her breath from him choking the hell out of her, he let go after he flung her into the wall, cracking it.

"GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT!" He stormed into the kitchen, "NOW I HAVE TO REPAIR A FUCKING WALL, GREAT YOU STUPID BITCH!"

As fast a she could, witch wasn't that fast. she went up the stairs and locked herself in her room.


End file.
